beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Chao Xin
'''Chao Xin & Mei-Mei vs. Sohpie & Wales '''is the first match between Team Wang Hu Zhong and Team Excalibur. Prologue After Team Wang Hu Zhong suffered a loss against Team Gan Gan Galaxy, they were able to take the Wild Card Spot at the Consolation Tournament and successfully qualified once again for a second chance. The third round of the Beyblade World Championships is between Wang Hu Zhong and Team Excalibur. The team that is able to achieve victory will move onto the A Block finals and battle Gan Gan Galaxy. Both teams make their way to the stadium to decide who will be battling first. Since the first match is a team battle, Dashan chooses Chao Xin and Mei-Mei to take on Julian's Twin Jewels, Wales and Sophie. Battle Both teams launch their Beys into the stadium. Chao Xin and Mei-Mei makes the first move attacks Wale's Grand Cetus. Both Aquario and Virgo double team Sophie's Grand Cetus from both sides staying in sync with each other. Both Grand Cetus retreats to regain balance as Virgo and Aquario follows close behind. Wales commands the Grand Cetus to circle from the rear as both of the Beys go in opposite directions and appears behind Virgo and Aquario to gain the advantage. But instead, Virgo and Aquario uses the stadium ramp to soar into the air and uses that to attack both of the Grand Cetus and succeeds. They tried the same attack again but fails to land a hit after Wales and Sophie commands both their Grand Cetus dodges the attack. Chao Xin and Mei-Mei continue to overpower Wales and Sophie with their combinations. Aquario uses "Soaring Fire Bird" as Virgo uses "Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword" combining their attacks creating a bluish yellow tornado hurling towards the Grand Cetus Beys. But both the Grand Cetus counters the special move by using a whirlpool as a barrier to wall their attack. Mei-Mei suggests another combination attack which Chao Xin agrees to. Aquario uses "Big Wave" to devour both the Grand Cetus and begins to wobble and spins off balance. Virgo then uses "Left Right Reverse Wielding Four Arm" making it spin at high speeds moving it left and right creating copies that look like illusions and slams into both the vulnerable Grand Cetus. Chao Xin and Mei-Mei uses the same tactic this time, having Virgo on top of the Big Wave trying to finish Wales and Sophie. Julian commands his teammates to finish the match. Sophie then calls forth her White Cetus to eliminate the tidal wave. Water is created from under it's performance tip and changes into a whirlpool destroying the wave. Wales also calls forth his Blue Cetus within the whirlpool and then uses "Grand Fleet" to rise from the shallow water. White Cetus uses "Grand Victoire" and arises from the waters as well. Both uses their joint special move "Grand Deucalion" and both the White and Blue Cetus splashes into the deep waters creating an enormous tidal wave defeating Chao Xin and Mei-Mei. Category:Beyblade Battle